


Can You Keep a Secret?

by harumakunt



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But basically it’s just Kaito fcking everything up, F/M, Love Confessions, Secret Identity Fail, Will update tags as the plot continues, for now at least
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harumakunt/pseuds/harumakunt
Summary: Aoko Nakamori loves and hates the same person. Up until now, she has lived under the blissful ignorance that her childhood friend and sworn enemy are two different people. Yet after learning that isn’t really the case, her heart is left a puzzled mess.





	Can You Keep a Secret?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first I’ve ever posted so yeah, bear with me here-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The phantom thief known as Kaito KID is infamous for being an amazing escape artist, magician, and ladies’ man. But what will the flamboyant gentleman do when he is faced with the one situation he never planned for?

Aoko Nakamori wandered her way onto the balcony of the museum. Tonight was the announced night of a KID heist, and she and her best friend Kaito had tagged along with her father to help with preparations. However, soon after they had set up, the young man had disappeared from her sight.

Last time the two were together, they were with her father, conducting a final check on the security system. Kaito was a magician, just like Kaitou KID, so he was able to point out flaws in their preparations that could be bypassed using tricks. Soon after the security check concluded, however, Kaito vanished like his idol, the obnoxious phantom thief.

“Where could that Bakaito have gone off to...?” she mumbled to herself as she rested her hand on her cheek and leaned her weight onto the veranda. It was the night of a full moon, and basking in its light left a celestial glow on her skin.  
  
The beautiful scene of the Tokyo nightlife was mesmerizing, lights dancing like stars and glittering with life. She quickly fell into a daze, watching cars bustle past on the street below, people milling about with excitement in the square as the heist’s start drew nearer, and the stars flashing in and out of sight. So deeply was she enchanted by the beauty of her city that the graceful flutter of a white cape and tapping of shoes on the banister failed to catch her attention. It wasn’t until a low, melodic voice spoke up that she  snapped out of her hypnotic state.  
  
“Good evening,” he cooed. “Ojou-chan~”  
  
“KID!” She jumped up from her rest, frightened. Her head tilted, foot tapping the floor in annoyed confusion. “What are you doing out here? Shouldn’t you be out there, playing your dirty pranks on my father?” she asked, not bothering to keep her hate for him from her voice.  
  
“Well, my princess,” he smirked. “I just thought I’d pay a visit to another kind of jewel~” Kaito could be as flirtatious as he wanted as his alter ego -- it was just one of the joys of being KID. And if that meant he could prod at his childhood friend without any repercussions, who could stop him?  
  
She crossed her arms and huffed. “Flattery will get you nowhere, thief. Aoko doesn’t want to deal with this anymore.” She pivoted and started to walk away, but Kaito quickly performed a flip over her head, landing in front of her. The thief was notorious for being a flamboyant showoff, it was his very own trademark.

“Aww, leaving so soon~?” he teased. “And here I thought I’d help entertain such a beautiful lady!” He was set in a bow, holding her hand down to his knee. Aoko retreated her hand and gripped her forearm with the other.  
  
KID’s grin never faltered. “Oh? Is there a problem with me simply showing my chivalry?”  
  
She shot him a stern look. “Aoko would rather _not_ get too friendly with a petty _criminal.”_ She spat the last word like it was the worst insult she could think of.

 “Now, now, don’t lie to my face, we both know I’m on your mind~,” he teased further. He grabbed both her hands and spun her around.

She glared at him, but his grip was too strong for her to escape. “No way! Aoko...” she trailed off. She hesitated for a bit before continuing.  
  
“...Aoko already has someone else that she likes.” She looked away, cheeks flushed as she finished her sentence, but her words were firm. The thief let go of her hands, and Aoko backed away from him.  
  
Kaito knew what those words meant. He knew who she was talking about. She meant _him_ . Not as KID, no, but as _Kaito Kuroba._ Her closest friend since practically forever. _Who would’ve guessed_ ? Of course, as stubborn as she was, she’d never admit it to his face, no, but perhaps to decline the affection of someone someone else...?  
  
Kaito’s heart raced faster than ever before. _Poker face, Kaito, keep it together, man…_ None of this self monologuing seemed to help the young man. His mouth moved faster than his mind as if his heart was out on a glass display.  
  
He lifted his hand up to her chin and raised her head gently. “Your eyes are set on someone else, hmm? Perhaps you’re looking for someone who’s right under your nose, Princess...”  
  
Maybe it was karma, perhaps, for at the second he spoke these words, a strong gust of wind came by and knocked his top hat down to the floor.  
  
_Uh...shit._  
  
Well, perhaps there were... _some_ repercussions of flirting as his alter ego.

“K-Kaito?!” Her eyes widened in disbelief. She took a step back and nearly tripped over her own foot.  
  
Kaito was speechless. He never planned what to do in this kind of situation, simply because he never expected it to happen. And now, to be exposed at his most vulnerable moment to the person who meant the most to him, his childhood friend, _first love_ , even? He had no words, his mouth simply gaped slightly as visible fear leaked onto his complexion.  
  
Her eyes narrowed as she expressed her doubts. “No way, you’re just trying to make fun of Aoko.” She reached over to pinch his face, assuming it was a disguise. “See? Just a-“  
  
She tugged. She felt nothing but skin and retracted her hand as if she'd just been scalded. Kaito definitely felt _something_ . Regret? _Definitely_ . Pain? _Absolutely._

_Welp, this is it, huh? I’m screwed. No turning back._ He took a big gulp. It was useless in hiding the pain he felt from Aoko’s grip at this point. No matter how he looked at it, there was no way in hell he could weasel his way out of this one.  
  
Her mouth contorted. The two people she loved and hated the most, respectively, were actually the _same person_? Aoko was confused, both in her heart and mind.

Her face a mess of emotions, most namely confusion, Aoko fumbled for words. “Kaito, you-”

He pushed his finger up to her lips in an attempt to silence her. He needed to stay calm, he couldn’t afford to make anything worse. And on top of that, he still had a heist to attend. “I know none of this makes sense, but now isn’t really the time to explain. I must make my leave now. A magician’s job is to entertain.”

“Promise me,” she alleged suddenly, grabbing his sleeve. “You’ll explain _everything.”_ She bit her lip, distress and embarrassment coloring her features something fierce and to be feared. _“Tonight,”_ she demanded.

He raised Aoko’s hand up to his lips and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. “Of course, Aoko.” Despite the whirlwind of emotions within her heart, she couldn’t help but turn bright red.  
  
“Maybe you don’t think too highly of thieves, Aoko, but I hope you don’t mind if I steal your heart.” (Wow. Smooth, Kaito. KID might be cliche, but with such a corny line, you better be grateful no broomsticks are within her reach.)  
  
This wasn’t his KID facade anymore. No, these were truly his own feelings, words that he wished he could say on his own, preferably under more… _normal_ circumstances.  
  
“Now, I really must go.” he insisted gently, retrieving his hat from the ground. He brushed off the few flecks of dust and donned the final piece of his uniform. He met her eyes, holding her gaze like a precious jewel.

“I trust you can keep a secret?”

She nodded, words failing, and he, equally at a loss for words, flashed his signature grin as a reply. His cape fluttered as he scaled over the edge of the building, disappearing into the moonlit sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback/suggestions are very much appreciated!! I’m currently working on Chapter 2, and I have a general idea of where I want this story to go, so as long as this gets some support, expect there to another chapter released in the very near future!


End file.
